Les menottes
by Rajhna
Summary: Sirius prétend détester Hélèna, mais lorsque James enroule une paire de menottes leurs poignets, il ne fait rien pour se séparer d'Hélèna...


**Disclamer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

_OS Sirius/Hélèna_ Bonne Lecture !!! 

**Les menottes **

Hélèna White, une serpentard de 7ème année, fixait les ingrédients qui étaient devant elle ne sachant pertinemment pas ce qu'il fallait mettre dans son chaudron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, Lily Evans, qui avait un chaudron où bouillonnait une bien belle potion. Elle se tourna vers son voisin qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.  
- Perdue White ?  
Elle lui fit une horrible grimace avant de jeter sans réfléchir la peau de lézard coupée en petits morceaux dans son chaudron.  
- Tu fais n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Lily, tu gaspilles ta peau pour faire une affreuse potion.  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de critiquer et d'ailleurs j'en fais ce que je veux de ma peau, dit-elle en l'écrasant à l'aide de sa louche.  
Lily soupira alors qu'à côté Sirius éclatait de rire.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Black ?  
- T'es pitoyable.  
- Et toi tu m'énerve. Laisse-moi faire ma potion.  
- Tu veux pas d'aide ?  
- Sûrement pas la tienne.  
- Arrête ça se voit que tu en meurs d'envie !  
- C'est cela, et pourquoi pas une journée entière ?  
- Je suis sûr que ça te plairait.  
- Rêve Black, ça ne me donnerait juste envie de vomir. C'est toi qui en profiterais.  
- T'es malade, je préfère encore une poufsouffle avec pleins de boutons sur la figure que de devoir supporter tes manières et ton caractère insupportable. Si ça arrive, je me jette dans le lac gelé !  
A peine avait-il dit ces mots que quelqu'un venait de lui enrouler quelque chose de dur au poignet. Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était des menottes. Mais au lieu d'avoir les deux mains emprisonnées il n'en avait qu'une, l'autre main emprisonnée était celle de White. Les deux se regardèrent étonnés avant de lever la tête vers James qui riait.  
- Vous m'énervez ! Et puis on va voir si vous pouvez tenir tous les deux 24 heures ensemble.  
- Cornedrue enlève-nous ça.  
- Non, on va juste voir si t'es capable de te geler dans le lac et toi de vomir, dit-il en se tournant vers White.  
- Potter, tu vas le payer si tu nous libère pas.  
- Et j'en ai pas l'intention !

Hélèna leva les yeux vers Black.  
- Fais quelque chose car je pourrais pas te supporter 10 minutes.  
- Comme si ça m'enchante de passer 24 heures avec toi.  
Sirius sortit sa baguette et essaya de couper, de brûler, de casser ces menottes mais rien fonctionnait.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a utilisé, dit Sirius en se parlant à lui-même.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ca te regarde pas !

- Il ne vous reste plus que 10 minutes, leur lança le professeur.

Tous les deux sursautèrent et voulurent revenir à leur potion mais les menottes les en empêchait.  
- Black ma potion n'est pas fini, on va à ma table.  
- Non à la mienne, de toute façon t'es partie pour un 0.  
- Et je ne te laisserai pas avoir une bonne note, dit-elle en essayant d'aller vers sa table.  
Ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant les dix minutes jusqu'à ce que le sonnerie sonne.

- Ma potion ! Viens à ma table.  
- Il en est hors de question. Si tu ne me laisses pas aller à ta table, je n'irais pas à la tienne. Et puis tu sais quoi, dit-il en riant, je suis plus fort que toi.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et bien ….  
Il la souleva et arriva jusqu'à sa table.  
- C'est de la triche.  
- Ce n'était pas un jeu.  
- Tu ..  
Sirius la déposa et commença à mettre sa potion dans un échantillon. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de le faire, Hélèna renversa sa potion.  
Bouche bée, il la fixa tandis qu'elle affichait un beau sourire.  
- Tu veux jouer à ça ?  
Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa table et renversa la potion de Hélèna.  
- Mais t'es malade ?  
- Et ben c'est du joli, dit alors leur professeur, vous allez me nettoyer tout ça.  
- Mais …  
- Au plus vite !  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard et voulurent chacun aller chercher la serpillière mais ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient liés.  
Tout le monde était déjà partit et tous les deux nettoyèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés.  
- Black, il faut absolument trouver le moyen de nous séparer, je ne pourrais pas vivre 24 heures à tes côtés.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Avec Potter t'es le plus grand farceur et t'es même pas capable de trouver une solution à ce problème.  
- Ne crois surtout pas que ça m'enchante. Je t'ai dit que l'on ne pouvait pas. Il faudra essayer de se supporter 24 heures.  
- Je te déteste.  
- Pas autant que moi.

Lorsque la salle fut nettoyée, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Sirius se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor tandis que Hélèna allait vers les serpentard mais ils ne purent faire que quelques pas parce que les menottes leur empêchèrent de faire plus.  
Sirius s'arrêta et la toisa :  
- Tu me suis, ok ?  
- Non j'ai pas envie de manger avec les Gryffondor.  
- Et moi je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter les serpentard alors tu me suis !  
- Non je n'ai pas envie.  
- Bon je vais donc m'y prendre autrement.  
Elle décida finalement de le suivre car elle n'avait aucune envie que Sirius la porte devant tout le monde. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non elle aurait été obligée de manger avec ces Gryffondor car en matière de force, Sirius était largement plus fort.

- Tu peux t'asseoir par terre si tu veux, lui suggéra Sirius en riant.  
Mais elle s'assit à ses côtés en le toisant.  
- La honte, tout le monde nous regarde en plus.  
Mais Sirius se contentait de manger avec appétit.  
Hélèna mangea avec sa main gauche vu que la droite était prisonnière.

Enfin les autres arrivèrent et certains furent étonnés de voir Hélèna parmi eux.

- Alors vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le moyen ? Dit alors James.  
- Comme s'il y en avait un, dit alors Sirius en regardant ailleurs.  
- Et bien vous comptez donc passer la journée à Pré Au Lard ensemble. Je te préviens Patmol, si tu ne te sépares pas d'elle, moi je refuse de passer la journée avec toi. Vous passerez votre temps à vous disputer et autant vous dire que cela ne me plait pas vraiment en fait.  
Hélèna ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Elle n'y songeait même plus.  
La sortie à Pré Au Lard, c'était aujourd'hui même, et il en était hors de question que tout le village la voit avec Sirius Black.  
- Potter libère-nous, dit alors Hélèna en se levant.  
- Désolé White, il n'y a que Black qui peut réussir.  
Elle se tourna vers Black :  
- Black fais quelque chose car je refuse complètement de passer la journée avec toi, il en est hors de question.  
- Et comment veux-tu que je te libère, crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.  
- Black fais quelque chose !!  
Sirius la fixa un instant, complètement perdu.  
« Que devait-il faire ? »

- Black !! Black !! c'est pas le moment de rêvasser !  
- Je ne connais pas le moyen de nous séparer !  
- Mais je refuse qu'on me voit avec toi ainsi emprisonnée.  
- Va falloir se cacher alors !!

- Non mais vraiment, que vont dire les autres maintenant ? Je vais passer la journée avec toi ! Bon sang et moi qui avais prévu… Tout tombe à l'eau et à cause de toi en plus et de ton pote !!  
Sirius n'écoutait même pas ce qu'elle avait à dire trop occupé à donner sa fiche d'autorisation à Rusard.  
- Monsieur Black, tiens donc, que faîtes-vous ici ? Ne saviez-vous pas que les personnes n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de ses parents ne peuvent pas sortir de Poudlard ?  
- Elle est signée !!  
- Voyons voir, dit alors Rusard en prenant la feuille, effectivement elle est signée mais … par vous ! Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore serait heureux de voir ceci.  
- Je suis majeur, j'ai bien le droit de signer mes propres papiers  
Hélèna n'y comprenait rien Sirius avait toujours été à Pré Au Lard alors pourquoi Rusard lui disait-il qu'il n'y avait jamais été ?  
- Bon argument jeune homme mais…  
- Si vous ne me laissez pas y aller, White ne pourra pas y aller et elle va me sortir tout son blabla et je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'entendre se plaindre.  
Rusard jeta un coup d'œil à Hélèna avant que le professeur McGonagall ne vienne elle-même et leur faire signe d'y aller.  
- De quoi parlait Rusard ? demanda alors Hélèna.  
- De quoi je me mêle ?  
- Tu as TOUJOURS été à Pré Au Lard, alors pourquoi dit-il que c'est la première fois.  
Il la regarda avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres avant de l'entraîner vers les calèches qui les attendaient.  
- J'ai compris, tu y allais en cachette. Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais donné la permission. Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Et si je disais aux professeurs que tu n'as jamais respecter le règlement  
- Il te faudrait des preuves, ma belle  
- Comment oses-tu ?  
- C'est pas au sens propre du terme car tu donnes à vomir.  
- Et tu t'es regardé toi ?  
Les deux montèrent dans les calèches suivit par un couple qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche  
Hélèna, dégoûtée, regardait ailleurs, mais son regard croisa celui de Black. Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres et lentement il caressa de son pouce la paume de la main de Hélèna assez affectueusement. Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte car il fallait l'avouer, elle en était charmée et cela lui procurait un assez bel effet.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda alors la fille devant eux.  
Sirius cessa son geste pour la regarder.  
- Et bien oui.  
- Non, répondit en même temps Hélèna.  
Le couple les regardèrent assez étonnés.  
- En fait, elle veut sortir avec moi mais moi j'ai déjà une copine, dit alors Sirius.  
Hélèna voulut dire quelque chose mais Sirius se tourna vers elle.  
- N'est-ce pas Hélèna ?  
Hélèna en fut complètement troublée. Non seulement il l'avait appelé par son prénom mais maintenant il plongeait son regard dans le sien.  
- Oui, souffla t-elle.  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en la fixant.

- C'est mignon, avoua la fille.  
Sirius et Hélèna se réveillèrent et regardèrent ailleurs.

- Je devais faire les magasins, pesta Hélèna.  
- Et bien on va les faire mais à condition qu'on passe également dans la boutique des balais et accessoires de Quiddicth.  
- Oui, soupira Hélèna, de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique de vêtement du nom de « Chez Madame Guipure ». Hélèna était assez gênée de ramener un garçon pour faire les boutiques avec elle mais elle était obligée de s'acheter une robe car Lucius et Narcissa allaient se marier et elle devait assister à ce mariage. Et elle n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de se l'acheter cette robe.

Elle entraîna donc avec elle Sirius vers le rayon où il y avait de belles robes. Hélèna avait vraiment dû mal à choisir, toutes les robes étaient si belles. Ses mains se posèrent sur une belle robe jaune, elle la prit et la fixa.  
- Je vais aller me changer, dit-elle.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda alors Sirius.  
- Ben … ah mince, j'avais oublié.  
- Ben tu peux quand même aller te changer.  
- Ah ouais ? On est prisonniers !  
- Ouais mais vas-y quand même, moi je veux bien.  
- Tu joueras tes pervers avec quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?  
Elle se posta alors devant un miroir et porta la robe contre elle pour vérifier si elle lui irait bien.  
Sirius regardait autour de lui ce qui pourrait lui plaire mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant. Comment une fille pouvait mettre autant de temps dans cette boutique alors que plus loin un magasin de Quiddicth les attendaient.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hélèna.  
- Elle te va pas la robe !  
- Elle me va très bien.  
- T'es trop prétentieuse ! Elle te va pas du tout.  
Hélèna lui lança un regard noir avant de la reposer et choisir une nouvelle robe rouge vif. Sirius, lui, s'occupait à regarder une autre robe qui semblait très belle et qui irait sans doute bien à Hélèna. Il leva les yeux et ce qui le vit le cloua sur place. Comme la première fois, Hélèna avait porté la robe tout contre elle et se regardait. Il la fixa à travers le miroir et avança lentement en la regardant.

Hélèna observait joyeusement son reflet, se trouvant fallait le dire très séduisante. Elle en retournerait plus d'un habillée ainsi mais elle n'était pas très sûre d'être aussi belle.  
Elle leva les yeux et cessa de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sirius ainsi bouche bée.  
- Magnifique, souffla t-il, tu es magnifique.  
- Merci mais je n'achète pas celle-ci, pas une robe qui te plait.  
- Tant mieux, je vais l'acheter et l'offrir à … dit-il en lui prenant la robe des mains.  
- Tu rêves, c'est moi qui l'ai prise avant, c'est moi qui vais l'acheter.  
- Mais tu disais tantôt que tu ne comptais pas l'acheter alors …  
- Non, c'est moi qui l'achète !!!

C'est avec un demi-sourire en coin que Sirius suivit Hélèna à la caisse.  
- 250 gallions s'il vous plaît !  
Hélèna sortit son argent et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait que 239 gallions. Elle fut un peu gênée et Sirius posa dans sa main les 6 gallions manquant.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, s'écria t-elle.  
- La vendeuse t'attends !!!!  
Hélèna donna alors toutes les pièces et sortit la robe dans son sac.

- Et maintenant on va dans le magasin de Quiddicth.  
Sirius devait chercher un balai, il tenait en acheter un pour James qui aimait beaucoup avoir le dernier balai dernier cri et pour le dernier match il comptait bien que James utilise son balai pour remporter la dernière coupe !  
Il observa donc l'Etoile Filante.  
- Ma cousine a acheté celui-là, il ne vole pas très bien, dit alors Hélèna.  
Il la fixa un instant avant d'aller voir un autre balai.

- C'est pour qui ? demanda Hélèna quand ils sortirent du magasin.  
- Tu verras !  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais et commandèrent une bierraubeurre. C'est Sirius qui prit l'initiative de payer vu que Hélèna n'avait plus d'argent.  
Ils burent donc en silence.  
- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi. Si on était pas prisonnier, je serais montée dans ma chambre pour prendre tout mon argent de poche et alors je n'aurais pas eu besoin que tu me payes cette bierraubeurre. En plus j'ai envie de tellement de choses.  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :  
- Moi aussi.  
- Je parlais d'autres choses : comme manger une glace, faire un tour chez Bichette pour acheter de nouveaux produits de beautés, aller voir le nouveau film sortit dans notre monde…  
- Pour la glace je veux bien te la payer, pour tes produits de beautés, franchement t'es bien plus belle sans. Et pour le nouveau film, je peux te raconter si tu veux.  
- Va te faire voir Black.  
Il rit.

Il l'entraîna dehors, alla acheter deux glaces et en tendit une à Hélèna qui la refusa.  
- Je n'en veux pas.  
Il la lui mis dans les mains et ils allèrent au cinéma sorcier.  
Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et Hélèna mangea sa glace tout en regardant le film.

C'était la première fois que Sirius emmenait une fille au cinéma et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet, en plus il s'agissait là de Hélèna White. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et vit qu'elle essuyait la larme qui venait de couler. Il fronça les sourcils et entendit le sorcier dire :  
- Et pourtant je t'aimais Louisa, comment as-tu pu me quitter comme cela ?  
- Je n'avais pas le choix …  
Sirius n'aimait pas trop le romantisme et en plus ce film là il l'avait déjà regarder, il préférait observer la fille à ses côtés.

Il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla lorsque la lumière fut rallumée et Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Hélèna qui pleurait.  
- White ?  
- C'est trop triste ! Le mec il meurt parce que la fille est partit vers un autre.  
Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et prit son visage des mains.

Un à un toutes les personnes qui étaient venus voir le film quittèrent la salle.

Hélèna fixa Sirius étrangement, il souriait. En effet, Sirius était assez amusé devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Hélèna avait de la glace sur le nez et elle pleurait pour le film.  
Il approcha son visage du sien et lécha le bout du nez de Hélèna. Elle frissonna et tenta de se dégager de lui mais il commença à cueillir ses larmes. Il sentit Hélèna frissonner et se réjouit. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il vit qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer.

- Hélèna, si tu ne veux pas qu'une pareille histoire t'arrive, alors réveille-toi !!!  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, il ne m'arrivera jamais un truc pareil !  
Et elle se leva.

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre le mur tout en collant son corps au sien.  
- Hélèna, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, lui murmura t-il contre sa joue.  
Hélèna ne pouvait reculer car elle était déjà contre le mur alors elle tenta de repousser Sirius avec ses mains. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche et alla chercher le contact de sa peau.  
Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Hélèna battre contre lui tellement il était proche d'elle.  
- Arrête Sirius.  
Il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'échangèrent un long et passionné baiser.  
- Arrête, souffla t-elle lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.  
- Laisse-moi en profiter car dès que tu sauras la vérité, tu vas me tuer.  
- Arrête Sirius ! Lâche-moi !!!!  
Il se dégagea d'elle et leva leurs deux mains liés.  
Hélèna le regarda étrangement et Sirius toucha les menottes, elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il fit mais le fait est-il qu'ils n'étaient plus prisonniers.  
- Qu'est ce que … ?  
- Je connaissais le moyen de nous séparer … depuis le début mais je ne voulais pas Hélèna. Je voulais passer 24 heures avec toi. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait j'avais l'impression de te trahir, de ne pas respecter ton intimité. J'étais prêt à rester prisonnier 24 heures avec toi, toute la nuit avec toi …Mais je ne veux pas abuser de toi …  
A peine eut-il fini de dire cela que Hélèna le repoussa violemment et sortit de la salle en courrant.

Il le savait, il en était sûr. Il connaissait très bien Hélèna pour savoir qu'elle allait réagir de cette façon mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Lorsqu'il avait crée ces menottes avec James, il avait imaginé un instant la petite main d'Hélèna emprisonnée avec la sienne.  
Il ne savait pas que son ami avait lu dans ses pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait quand même réussit à l'embrasser.

Il rentra donc tout penaud au château.

Sirius ne vit pas Hélèna de la soirée, il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas aller la voir pour se faire pardonner mais peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à moins qu'elle en a strictement rien à faire et qu'elle réfléchit au moyen de se venger.

Il monta donc dans son dortoir seul car Remus était à l'infirmerie et James avait emprunter la chambre de Remus pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Lily et Peter était … il ne sait pas !

Une fois allongé dans son lit il se remit à penser à elle. Elle était tellement prêt de lui …  
Aargh qu'il la détestait !!! Pourquoi le haïssait-elle à ce point ? Il aurait dû la gifler au lieu de l'embrasser ! Et maintenant il avait foutu son honneur, sa fierté et son orgueil en l'air. Sirius Black qui drague Hélèna White, elle est bien bonne celle-là !!!

Mais elle était intéressante. Pour la première fois elle était proche de lui, très proche de lui. Il l'avait comme vu sous un autre jour. Elle était différente, il l'avait vu pleurer pour un film, il l'avait vu essayer de se faire belle, il l'avait vu se réjouir devant de belles robes et se la jouer la capricieuse en demandant sa glace. Elle râlait mais au final elle acceptait.

Il se redressa :

« C'est une serpentard, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d penser à elle, elle ne l'intéressait pas, elle était nulle, elle comprenait rien, elle pleure pour un film, elle est pitoyable.

C'est sur toutes ces mauvaises pensées qu'il s'endormit !

Hélèna, elle, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Sirius Black de son esprit, il était plus présent que jamais, avec ce sourire, cette voix, ces yeux, ce regard …  
Elle allait devenir folle, c'était certain. Non pas folle de lui, rassurez-vous.

Quoi que maintenant elle se posait des questions car elle avait une folle envie de se coller à lui pour qu'il lui souffle de nouveau des mots doux à l'oreille ou qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se redressa. Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles choses de son pire ennemi ? Elle devrait avoir honte.  
« Non, elle ne pouvait pas aimer Sirius Black, il était de Gryffondor, et elle de Serpentard, ce sont deux maisons ennemis et eux deux se détestent, voilà la bonne raison pour oublier ce prétentieux ! »

Mais quand même c'était étrange. Il connaissait le moyen de se libérer mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait préféré passer 24 heures avec elle, il avait préféré payer le reste pour sa robe, une glace, le ciné et la bierraubeurre. Son ennemi lui avait payé tout ça ? Ils étaient censés se détester non ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sourit en se remémorant les évènements quand ils étaient dans la salle de ciné.  
« Et dire que s'il n'avait rien fait, elle aurait pu passer la nuit avec lui »

Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'avait quand même pas …

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était debout et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers en direction du dortoir des garçons des 7ème année.

Elle ouvrit toute tremblante la porte du dortoir et la referma silencieusement sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'approcha lentement du seul lit occupé et pria pour qu'il s'agisse de Sirius.

Elle vit enfin le visage endormi de Sirius Black. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'allongea à ses côtés.  
Elle ne resterait que cinq minutes, après elle s'en irait. Elle voulait juste sentir sa peau sous ses doigts ou juste caresser son visage et après elle s'en irait.

Elle se pencha vers lui et observa son visage : il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il dormait.  
Elle leva sa main et la porta sur le visage de Sirius et caressa sa peau, elle longea sa main sur la joue de Sirius et la descendit. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur la joue de Sirius et entreprit de le couvrir de baisers.  
Tout d'un coup, elle fut projetée sur le lit, une main emprisonna celle qui avait touché auparavant le visage de Sirius et une voix dure dit :  
- Comment as-tu osé entrer dans mon …  
Il s'arrêta. Il venait de reconnaître Hélèna.

- White ?  
- Je …  
Il desserra sa main sur la poignée de Hélèna et la fixa.  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je… j'étais … en fait … j'ai oublié … j …  
Sirius se contenta de la fixer, amusé par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui.  
Hélèna White se trouvait sous lui, complètement impuissante et soumise à lui. Le pire c'était peut-être qu'elle était venue d'elle-même ou le mieux, cela dépendait du point de vue.

Sirius rapprocha son visage du sien tandis que Hélèna le repoussait :  
- Non je ne veux pas.  
- Ah ouais ? Et pourtant tu n'as pas arrêté de me couvrir de baisers pendant que je dormais. Et dis-moi tu es là depuis quand ?  
- Je veux m'en aller.  
- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que tu es venue.  
- Laisse-moi partir !!!  
- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?  
- Je voulais … je …  
Sirius éclata de rire tandis qu'il se dégageait d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés.  
Hélèna s'apprêta à partir mais il la plaqua sur le lit et se pencha de nouveau vers elle.  
- Non, tu es partie la première fois, je t'ai laissé faire mais pas cette fois-là !   
- Sirius que veux-tu me faire ?  
Celui-ci eut un demi-sourire en coin, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.  
- Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu es venue.  
Toute tremblante Hélèna n'osa plus le regarder tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de se rendre compte que maintenant que le corps de Sirius et son corps étaient vraiment très très proches voir collés vu qu'il était au dessus d'elle.

A croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées car il glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de Hélèna et remonta dans son dos.  
Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour apprécier ce moment, des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Je veux tes bras, murmura Hélèna alors qu'elle se blottissait à lui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue.  
Sirius la serra contre lui alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sirius était couché plus loin et dormait paisiblement. Elle décida de retourner dans sa salle commune mais elle ne put faire plus de pas car elle sentit quelque chose de lourd sur son poignet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit qu'elle était emprisonnée par les menottes de la veille, et l'autre main emprisonnée était celle de Sirius.

Elle sourit en voyant ça et se rallongea à côté de Sirius.


End file.
